Vom Sehnen und Missen
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: [TyKa] Kai denkt nach und wird sich einer Sache bewusst.


**Titel: Vom Sehnen und Missen**  
**Teil:** 1/1  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:** Ich hab keinerlei Rechte an Bakuten shoot BeyBlade und verdiene an dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
**Pairing:** Kai Hiwatari x Takao Kinomiya  
**Summary:** Kai macht sich Gedanken und einer Tatsache wird er sich langsam bewusst.

_**Vom Sehnen und Missen**_

Sein Zimmer war stockfinster. Keine kleinen Lämpchen an Stereoanlage oder Wecker, kein Mondlicht, die dicken, schweren Vorhänge sorgfältig zugezogen. Es gab auch keine Geräusche, bis auf das sanfte, aber unregelmäßige Atmen und das Rascheln der Bettwäsche, schwarz und aus reiner Seide, wenn er sich wieder auf die andere Seite wälzte, die die vollkommene Stille zu stören vermochten.

Mittlerweile war es wohl lange nach Mitternacht und er hatte bestimmt sämtliche Positionen schon durch: auf dem Bauch nach rechts oder links sehend, auf dem Rücken oder auf der Seite liegend, in der Mitte des Bettes oder am Rand, oder auch ganz anders mit dem Kopf am Fußende des Bettes, das er immer so toll gefunden hatte und immer gut drin hatte schlafen können; immer, bis auf den vorvorletzten Abend, als mit ihm etwas geschah, dass er noch immer nicht ganz begriff und deshalb zu verdrängen versuchte.

Über alle Maßen frustriert schleuderte er eines der großen Kopfkissen ans Fußende. Grummelnd ließ er sich in ein anderes fallen und seufzte tief.

„Warum nur?" Sich wundernd lag Kai Hiwatari im Bett.  
Hatte ... _er_ ... ihn wirklich so berührt?

Es war letzte Woche gewesen, als die G Revolutions ihn, Kai, abholen wollten. Leider hatte das Wetter dazwischen gefunkt und ihnen mit monsunartigen Regenfällen einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. So war es dazu gekommen, dass, als Kai die Tür öffnete, kein fröhliches Team dastand, sondern lediglich ein bis auf die Knochen durchnässter Takao, der sich blass und zähneklappernd die Arme rieb, um etwas Wärme in seinem Körper zu bekommen. Es war schon am Abend gewesen. Kai hatte nur seine bereits fertig gepackte Tasche geschultert, die Tür zum Anwesen abgeschlossen und einen großen, schwarzen Regenschrim aufgespannt. Als die beiden Beyblader schließlich am Kinomiya-Dôjo, wo über das Wochenende ein von Kyôjyu angeordnetes Sondertraining stattfinden sollte, angekommen waren, war es nicht nur schon duster geworden, nein, auch der Strom war ausgefallen und kein Regentropfen weniger vom Himmel geplumpst.  
Nach dem Abtrocknen und Ablegen der klitschnassen Kleidung hatten sich die zwei Teens zum Wärmen und aus Platzmangel auf Takaos Bett unter eine dicke Decke gekuschelt. Flüsternd hatten sie sich noch eine Weile unterhalten, oder vielmehr hatte Takao geredet und Kai mit Nicken oder brummeligen „Hn."s und „Hm."s zugehört. Seltsamerweise landeten sie dann jeden weiteren Abend zusammen unter Takao Bettzeug.

Und jetzt? Jetzt lag er hier sich hin- und herwälzend in seinem plötzlich viel zu riesigen Bett; es war ihm, als wäre alles kalt, kahl und leer. Es war zum Verzweifeln.  
Kai setzte sich seufzend auf. Es schien ihm, als fehle etwas bestimmtes. Er stand auf, ging zur Heizung, um sie aufzudrehen, und als er sich umdrehte, um in Bett zurückzuhuschen, fiel es dem jungen Mann plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Aber war es denn möglich? Konnte es sein?  
Er bezweifelte es; das konnte nun wirklich nicht sein!  
Kai kuschelte sich allein unter die noch angewärmte Decke und machte die Augen zu.  
Sofort schoss das Bildnis des anderen Jungen über seine innere Leinwand, Takao. Noch mit geschlossenen Augen zog Kai die Brauen zusammen, zupfte an der Decke und schlang die Arme um sich.  
Wieder eine Erinnerung: eines Nachts war er einfach so aufgewacht und hatte kaum glauben können, was er gesehen und gespürt hatte. Takao hatte sich im Schlaf zu ihm umgedreht und einen Arm um ihn gelegt.  
Kai erinnerte sich genau. Eine sonderbare Wärme war auf Kai zugekommen und hatte ihn sich wohl fühlen lassen. Einen Hauch davon spürte er noch jetzt. Es war wärmend gewesen und irgendwie tröstend und ein wunderbares Gefühl hatte ihn durchströmt.

Kai lag im Bett, die Decke bis zur Nase hochgezogen und dachte an Takao. Ja, er musste zugeben, dass es angenehm gewesen war neben ihm zu liegen und zu schlafen und schlimmer noch, nun da es ihm fehlte, vermisste er es auch.

Kai rollte sich auf die Seite und zog die Beine an. Er wünschte sich, Takao wäre bei ihm. Vielleicht würde er dann endlich einschalfen können. Kai wurde langsam bewusst, dass ihm der andere Junge sehr wichtig geworden war. Kaum fehlte die Wärme des schlummernden Wirbelsturmes neben ihm, das leise Atmen und die Geräusche, die die Bezüge machten, wenn er sich etwas bewegte.  
Kai drehte sich wieder um und drückte sein Gesicht in das seidenbezogene Kissen, stellte sich vor, es wäre Takaos Schulter oder seine so angenehm duftenden Haare.  
Es war zum Durchknallen.  
Ach verdammt, dachte er, Scheiß drauf?!  
Er sprang aus dem Bett, warf sich ein paar Klamotten über und schlich sich aus dem Haus.

Nach einer Weile Dauerlaufen erreichte er mit frostiger Nase und Eiszapfen anstatt Fingern das Kinomiya-Dôjo. Mit vertrauten, zügigen Handgriffen war er über die Mauer – Opa Kinomiya schloss Punkt 9 immer das Tor zu, aus Sicherheitsgründen, die Bonsai eben – hinweg und schnellen Schrittes durchquerte er den Garten. Leise und vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf und spähte in das dunkle Zimmer hinein.  
Takao schien tief und fest zu schlafen und lag sogar im Bett! Kai zog seinen Augenbraue hoch. Ihm kam die perfekte Ausred– ...der perfekte Grund, korrigierte Kai schnellstens seinen Gedanken, für den Fall, dass Takao aufwachen und fragen würde, was er, Kai, in seinem – Takaos – Bett zu suchen hätte.

„Ich hab nur verhindert, dass du wieder aus dem Bett fällst und dir weh tust. Sei zumindest ein wenig dankbar!" Ja, das klang doch ganz gut in Kais Gedanken und ganz flink und leise entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und schlüpfte zu dem nichts ahnenden Takao unter die Bettdecke.  
Und schon war Kais Welt wieder heile! Zurück war diese bestimmte, einzigartige Wärme als sich Kai auf die Seite legte, seinen Körper an den anderen schmiegte; zurück das beruhigende Atemgeräusch des Schlafenden neben sich; zurück die sanfte Bewegung des sich hebenden und senkenden Brustkorbes über den Kai vorsichtig den Arm gelegt hatte, um seiner Wärmflasche so nah wie möglich zu sein und es tat so gut. So gut, dass Kai entspannt die Augen schloss und keine drei Atemzüge später einschlief.  
Kai war sich seiner Gefühle wohl doch im Klaren, auch wenn er es nicht so gern wahr haben wollte, aber Opa Kinomiya hatte schon recht, als er einmal gesagt hatte, die Wahrheit hätte die dumme Eigenschaft eines Tages immer ans Licht zu kommen.

_OWARI_

**A/N:**  
_**Widmung:**  
_Für den wichtigesten Menschen in meiner Welt! Zu unserem 3. Jahrestag! Ich liebe und vermisse dich, Kai!!  
sich unterm Bett verkriecht Und? Die zwei, drei Anspielungen gefunden? o.ô miep LÜB DIA!

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki


End file.
